Unity Hearts
by rocker95
Summary: In the island of Kolumpa, there is an academy called Unity Hearts. They are the heroes of the world. It is almost Friday the 13th and the heroes find that there is something evil being planned by an unknown villain. Can they stop it in time?
1. Kolumpa

Unity Hearts

Chapter 1

It was a long, rainy day in the island of Kolumpa. Hidden by hills stood a dark purple and dark grey building that looked like a western high school building. The words "UNITY HEARTS" were engraved in the metal roof over the walkway. Inside, a cyan-feathered bird of humanoid height stared out the window. She had an orange sleeveless shirt, yellow shorts and necklace with three swirls on it. Her beak and feet were red. Her long hair was light green. Her eyes were green as well. A lot of dumbness was burried beneath her flesh as it was that she ALWAYS acted like a two year old. She stared out the window with her tongue hanging out and eyes that never blinked. A purple cat entered the room. Stars weren't only on her clothes, but they were also patterns on her body. There were red and black ones. She had a black short sleeve shirt on with a huge red star in the middle of it, also with a black vest on. She had a red moon birthmark over her right eye. Her pants were magenta with the stars on them too. Her shoes were black and she wore black leather fingerless gloves. Her hair was brown and had red and black streaked bangs. Her paws were in her hair because she was putting it up in a ponytail.

"Airwing, what are you doing?" asked the cat. "You've been standing at that window for hours."

"Where's the mail?" asked the bird.

"It's Sunday." said the cat. "We don't get mail on Sundays."

"Okay, Trippz!" said Airwing.

"Alrighty..." said the cat. "Why don't you come to breakfast?"

"Okay!" said Airwing.

So, the two walked to the dining hall.

There two more cats at the table as well as a fox. One cat was black and had a black and purple striped tail. Purple hairs stood up on her ears. She had a purple bandana around her neck with a symbol on it and a red hat with a flower on it. One paw was purple with black claws. The other cat was lavender and magenta with orange patterns. Three things that looked like blue antennas stood up from her head. She had purple eyes and a light orange belly. Her paws were red orange. Her necklace was white, holding a blue heart. The tips of the fox's ears were blue as well as his paws, under belly, nose and tips of his nine tails. He had blue marks that almost looked like either snakes or worms on his fur. His eyes were red and he had a black spike collar with blue spikes. Diamond crystals hang from it.

"Where's Carta at?" asked Trippz.

"Taking a shower." said the nine tailed fox, taking a sip of coffee.

"And you decided it was a good idea to get breakfast ready before everyone is?" asked Trippz.

"Well, I could blow ice on the food and you could be eating cold food." said the nine tailed fox. "I think you're forgetting we always do this on her birthday."

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, can we go one breakfast without fighting!" shouted the lavender cat.

"I agree with that." said the purple cat with a hat.

"Okay, Flutter." said Trippz to the lavender cat. "I admit I acted foolish."

"You got that right." said the nine tailed fox.

"Anti-Drug Ninetails!" shouted the purple cat with a red hat.

"Now, Prue..." said Flutter. "Let me handle this." she said and looked toward the nine tailed fox. "Ant-Drug Ninetails, that wasn't very nice."

"I apologize, Trippz." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Where's Fuego?" asked Airwing, looking around.

"She got up early this morning, ate then went to work on a car in the garage." said Trippz.

It Will Rain by Bruno Mars played as an orange nine tailed fox with a grey nose, under belly, paws, body patterns and tail tips walked down the stairs. She had a red dress, red lipstick and golden ear rings on.

She got to the table.

"Carta... you look beautiful." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"And you look just as handsome as normal." said Carta.

In the garage, a pink dragon slid out from under a black 2006 Dodge Charger SRT. She had a light brown car mechanic suit on. She had an orange collar with red diamonds and ovals on it. She had purple eyes, purple horns with orange rings, and white claws with green tips. She had six extra claws. There were one on each elbow, one on the back of each leg, and one on the back of each heel. She had yellow mane and a pink tail with five green spikes at the end. Four of them pointed upwards and the other was on the tip. Underneath her flesh was a lonely soul waiting for the perfect boy.

She tried to start the car and it just stalled.

She got out, angrily.

"DAMN IT!" she shouted, throwing the wrench on the floor and it bounced back in the air, still spinning away from her.

She just knelt down and began crying.

"Nothing ever works for me..." 


	2. Time To Figure Out What Is Up

Chapter 2

Later, Fuego (the pink dragon from chapter 1) was in her room crying. She was wearing a purple sleeveless shirt with red flames on the front of it and blue jean shorts.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" cried Fuego.

"Trippz." said a voice. "May I come in?"

"Yes." cried Fuego.

She sat up in bed as Trippz came in and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Trippz.

Fuego hesitated.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked.

"What?" asked Trippz.

"You heard me." said Fuego.

"Well... You're beautiful." said Trippz.

"Are you just lying to me now?" asked Fuego.

"No, Fuego." said Trippz. "Why are you so worried?"

"Because on session days when all the students are here, I notice you and Flutter and Prue are hit on by guys." said Fuego. "I mean, you even get asked out and then Anti-Drug Ninetails has gotten a girlfriend. I'm very lonely and no one ever asks me out."

"Fuego, I'm sorry-"

Right then, Trippz heard whispers.

"Did you hear that?" asked Trippz.

"Yes." said Fuego.

Library.

"Master, what shall I do with the Unity Hearts?" asked an immortal voice.

"You do nothing." said a demonic voice over a speaker. "Unity Hearts is not your main target. It is a target, but deal with them after the main target."

"What do you wish for me to do?" asked the immortal voice.

"Wait for further instructions." said the demonic voice. "As you know, it is only Tuesday the 9th. There are still four days before the plan is to be carried out."

"Yes, master." said the immortal voice.

Meeting.

All were at a cafeteria table except for Carta.

"Sorry I was late." she said. "I just finished a pizza." she said and sat down.

"Anyways..." said Flutter. "What shall we do?"

"We're gonna have to cancel school until we get this figured out." said Trippz.

"CANCEL IT!" Fuego panicked. "I've got Ag-Diesel assignments for my students this Friday and the board doesn't want them in late!"

"We aren't gonna go on the possibility of risking students' lives just because you have assignments for them!" said Trippz.

"Fine, Trippz!" said Fuego, angrily.

"Would everyone keep their cool?" asked Anti-Drug Ninetails. "We still need to figure out what the hell those sounds are, because I'm kind of concerned."

"I know an old friend that can maybe help us." said Trippz. "She's a dog that lives in America. Maybe she'll help us figure out if it's some spirit or something." she said and turned to Fuego. "Fuego, you got the bus running?"

"Yes." said Fuego.

"What about the ship?" asked Trippz.

"Yes." said Fuego. "It's docked behind the hills behind the academy."

"Alright, that settles it." said Trippz. "We set sail." 


	3. Sailing Days 1 & 2

Chapter 3

Durango Bay. Three days west from North America.

1:00 am at darkness.

Trippz was controlling the boat while almost everyone was asleep in the ship bunkers. Fuego, on the other hand, was on the Unity Hearts bus. It was a 1972 Crown School Bus. It had three stripes all of the same size. The top and bottom stripes were dark purple and the middle stripe was dark grey. Fuego's eyes for some reason glowed green. She was listening to Miserable At Best by Mayday Parade on the bus's radio. She couldn't sleep because she felt like she needed someone next to her. Although she knew it wasn't going to happen, she just sat on the bus wide awake, staring into the distance beyond the trees around the water. Something came to her though. She'd never thought before. She was 15. Maybe it just wasn't time for love to come around yet after all. After thinking on that, she got sleepy and began to fall asleep.

Wednesday, November 10, 2011.

Palomino Sea. Two days west from North America.

8:51 am at daylight.

Trippz wasn't very hungry at the moment. She stayed in control of the ship as she was the only one that really knew where they were supposed to be going. In a lower level of the ship, the rest of the Unity Hearts members were eating.

Dining room of the ship.

"Fuego, are you going to eat?" asked Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"No, stupid." said Fuego.

Fuego had always called Anti-Drug Ninetails names since Carta came along. Anti-Drug Ninetails never knew why, but it was because he was lucky enough to have someone.

"I was just asking." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"I'm not hungry." Fuego lied, got up from the table and went to an empty bedroom.

She threw chairs, broke wooden desks, tore up books and other things. She sat down on the bed and began to cry when she saw a page. It was a title page. It read "THE CURSE OF THORN". It showed a symbol that almost looked hand drawn. It looked very similar to a triangular flag, but there was a line that went up the flat side and the triangle seemed to be in the middle. With no doubt, this had to be the symbol of Thorn.

She sat down at a vanity and cut the symbol thrice under her left eye. They were in an up and down column, perfectly alligned. Now with the cuts, she almost looked as if she were crying blood.

Dining room.

"Shouldn't someone go talk to her?" asked Flutter.

"She'll be fine." said Carta.

"Can we please be less rude, DEAR!" said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Yeah." said Prue. "She's going through something right now."

"Well, DEAR, if you want her to be talked to, talk to her yourself!" said Carta.

"You're kidding me, right?" asked Flutter. "She's been totally hating him lately."

"I'll try to talk to her." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Are you guys playing some funny game I don't know about?" asked Prue.

"NO." Anti-Drug Ninetails said bitterly.

"Okay." said Prue. "Just checking." 


	4. Lonely

Chapter 4

Christina Perri - A Thousand Years

Fuego lie down staring at the ceiling.

There was a knock on the door.

"Fuego, it's Anti-Drug Ninetails." said a voice. "I just wanna talk."

"About what?" Fuego asked.

"I just wanna talk as a friend." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Come in... I guess." said Fuego.

Anti-Drug Ninetails came in the room.

"Oh, shit!" he said. "Trippz is gonna have a fit. You trashed the place."

"You said you wanted to talk to me." said Fuego. "You are lecturing me right now."

"I'm sorry." said Anti-Drug Ninetails and sat beside the bed. "I just wanna know what's bothering you."

"You wanna know?" asked Fuego. "Here it is. I've been in love with you since we were kids. I dreamt every night of you. I've never had anyone that completed me. And I've gotten so jealous that you found a girl that is ten times better than me in every way."

"She's not better than you." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "You're the only one at Unity Hearts that can fix something perfectly."

"So, I can do that." said Fuego. "She's still prettier than me. I'll never measure up to her."

"You're wrong." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "She'll never measure up to you."

Fuego looked at him wondering if he knows what he's saying.

"Fuego, I got a confession to make." said Anti-Drug Ninetails. "I was in love with you when I first saw you. I didn't know what to do. It seemed kind of silly for a fox to fall in love with a dragon. I was scared to tell you because I thought you'd laugh at me or make fun of me or something. So, I just held it in and hoped that one day I could tell somebody and they'd understand."

"You..." began Fuego. "...You feel the same way?"

"I've got to finish my food." said Anti-Drug Ninetails and went out the door.

Later.

Entertainment room.

Fuego was karaoke-ing to Rocketeer by Far East Movement featuring Ryan Tedder.

It was kind of hard to believe that "the one love of her life" was actually just that- one that loved her back. But it was just too bad that he had Carta. 


	5. Sad Goodbyes

Chapter 5

Thursday, November 12, 2011.

Wakitcha, California.

The Unity Hearts bus was parked outside a junkyard.

Inside the junkyard, the group talked to an elderly doberman. She shook constantly and was going blind. She had round glasses and a silver spike collar. Her grey hair was put up in a ponytail. Her name was Priscilla and she used to eliminate ghosts in her earlier days. Now, with less energy than when she was younger, she just told fortunes.

"We need to know what you think may be going on at our academy." said Trippz. "Fuego and I heard voices... whispers... something..."

Priscilla rubbed the crystal ball.

"I see betrayal..." said Priscilla. "I see someone else with an evil plot to take over the world tomorrow... The two are working together..."

"How do we stop them?" asked Trippz.

"Trippz, deary, I'm sorry." said Priscilla. "I do not know the answer. But the evil one is among your group. You may not know until it's too late possibly."

Then, there were gunshots.

Priscilla hit the ground with a bleeding chest.

"NO!" shouted Trippz and rushed over to her.

She lifted her head up, crying.

"Trippz..." began Priscilla. "...Please... Take care... of your... friends..."

"Priscilla, please don't go." cried Trippz.

"I loved you... like you... were my own..." said Priscilla and passed away.

"No..." cried Trippz.

She put her cheek against Priscilla's and cried. She had never known her mom before. And whenever Priscilla had the time, she'd stop by Trippz and her fathers' house. This moment was like losing a mother. But why would someone do this?

Trippz looked around any possible place there could be someone and there was no one anywhere.

"We should burry her." cried Trippz.

Later at the grave.

"Priscilla was one of the greatest apparition eliminators the world has ever seen." said Trippz and began to cry. "And she made one great mom."

Prue was also crying.

"Anyone got a spoon?" asked Airwing.

"What!" said Flutter. "Just keep your beak shut!"

Trippz knelt to the ground.

"I love you, Priscilla." cried Trippz. 


	6. When Shall I Commense The Attack?

Chapter 6

12:31 pm at darkness.

Near the junkyard was an appartment building. Trippz and the gang were staying there.

Fuego knocked on Trippz's door and came in.

"Hey." said Fuego, in a down tone because she saw her mentor, her friend crying. "I'm sorry about Priscilla."

"She was like a mother to me." said Trippz and waited a minute to talk. "I don't understand why someone would do something like this. She was good to everyone."

"Having seen enough movies, I'd say they wanted to hit you in your weak spot." said Fuego. "Arouse your anger so that you'll become too out of control to win."

Trippz pulled out a lightsaber, turned it on and pointed it at her.

"Are you the traitor?" asked Trippz in anger.

"Why would I?" asked Fuego, putting her hands up. "I'd been dead if it weren't for you. Trippz, you know me. You rescued me when I was a baby. I could never betray you."

Trippz turned the lightsaber off.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." said Trippz.

"You have a right." said Fuego.

Night.

While everyone was in bed, a shadow moved quickly across the room.

A laboratory.

"When shall I commense attack?" asked a girl's voice.

"Just some time after your rivals, the Unity Hearts Academy staff, awaken." said the demonic voice.

"Yes, master." said the girl's voice. "It will be done." 


	7. The Revealance Of The Enemy

Chapter 7

Friday, November 13, 2011.

Morning.

Everyone was up when there was a big explosion outside.

Carta ran in the kitchen door.

"We're being attacked!" she screamed.

She and Trippz ran outside.

Inside, everyone else heard Carta's scream.

"We gotta get outside!" shouted Anti-Drug Ninetails.

Everyone ran outside and saw Trippz on the ground breathing with Carta crying knelt over her.

"I hope she's okay." cried Carta.

"What happened?" asked Fuego.

"Okay." cried Carta, reaching into her boot. "I'll tell you."

"This world is mine!" she shouted, pulling out a revolver and shooting at Anti-Drug Ninetails, who then got pushed out of the way by Fuego.

"So, it was YOU!" said Flutter. "YOU'RE the traitor!"

"Why don't you shut up, you stupid pixie!" said Carta.

Then, Trippz tripped Carta.

"You bitch!" shouted Carta.

"Actually, I am a cat!" said Trippz. "Not a dog."

"Like I give a shit!" said Carta.

"How's about to determine who the world belongs to, we duel?" asked Trippz and got out her lightsaber.

"I agree with that!" said Fuego and got out daggers.

"As do I!" said Anti-Drug Ninetails and the diamond crystals on his collar lit up. His paws that would be considered hands held very pale blue balls of light.

"Digivolve!" said Prue. "Ladydevimon!"

Flutter raised her wand above her head and yellow light shined.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Trippz.

"Honeybunch, you're not really gonna attack me, are you?" Carta asked Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"I don't swing with evil, honey!" said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

"Well, rats..." said Carta. "I guess I'll have to kill you too." 


	8. Happy Endings

**Chapter 8**

The Sounds - Something To Die For

The crew charged at Carta.

Trippz whirred her lightsaber, Anti-Drug Ninetails threw ice, Fuego threw a dagger, Flutter made a machine gun appear, and Prue threw super quick kick attacks.

While all were attacking Carta, a big evil laugh was made. Anti-Drug Ninetails's ice evaporated and he fell to the ground in weakness as it got hot.

"NOOO!" shouted Fuego and ran over to him.

"Get him somewhere freezing cold!" said Trippz.

"I'm on it for my life!" said Fuego, who ran and got Anti-Drug Ninetails off the ground then took him aboard the bus. She strapped him in and began driving really fast, trying to look for a closed restaurant.

Meanwhile, outside the apartment building, there was a big red bull creature. He was taller than city buildings.

"Oh, hell!" said Trippz.

The creature took a claw and slashed Trippz's lightsaber in half.

"Oh, that's it!" said Trippz. "Key careful who you're messing with!"

She took out a sword that looked like a huge key and jumped at the creature.

Meanwhile, on the road.

"Hang on, please." Fuego begged as she drove.

She finally found a closed Italian restaraunt.

"Yes!" she said and pulled in.

In front of the apartment, Carta tackled Trippz, who then broke her neck, killing her.

"Who's the bitch now?" asked Trippz, geting up and grabbing her keyblade.

"Nothing's working, Trippz!" said Prue.

"Flutter, try something else!" said Trippz.

Restaraunt.

Fuego looked around for the freezer room and then ran to it when she found it.

Flutter's wand glowed gold and ice rained from the sky as the temperature dropped.

"NOOOO!" shouted the creature, being defeated.

The ice then turned into snow.

"Oh my gosh!" said Trippz and smiled. "Flutter, you did it!"

"I can't take all the credit." said Flutter and called Fuego.

At the restaraunt, Fuego's cellphone rang and Anti-Drug Ninetails woke up.

"Hello?" asked Fuego.

"How's Anti-Drug Ninetails?" asked Flutter.

"Back to normal." said Fuego.

"You know how you said once that you've never seen snow before?" asked Flutter.

"Yes?" asked Fuego.

"Look outside." said Flutter.

Anti-Drug Ninetails came out of the freezer.

"Flutter wants me to look outside." said Fuego.

"Then let's go." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

Fuego hang up and the two walked over to the doors and looked out.

"That's beautiful." said Fuego.

"Not half as beautiful as you are." said Anti-Drug Ninetails.

The two looked at each other and then kissed.

One year later on a school morning back at the academy in Kolumpa.

Trippz and the gang sat on a fountain outside the school. Anti-Drug Ninetails sat on the far right, Fuego sat on the left side of him, Flutter sat beside her, Airwing sat beside her, Prue sat beside her and Trippz sat beside her.

"I can't wait to see the new students." said Trippz.

"Maybe one of them will have a spoon." said Airwing.

All of them laughed, except for Trippz, who now remembered Priscilla.

A male teal chinese dragon (same species as Fuego), who looked around Fuego's age walked up to the crew.

"Hey, you're kind of pretty to be a teacher." he said to Fuego.

"That's because I'm sixteen." said Fuego.

"Hey, you wanna go out with me?" he asked.

Fuego looked at Anti-Drug Ninetails with a smile and looked back at him.

"No." said Fuego. "I'm already taken."

Then, the dragon noticed the rings on their fingers.

"Oh." he said. "Sorry to bug you." he finished and walked away.

"Remind you of someone?" asked Trippz.

"He'll find love some day." said Fuego.

Anti-Drug Ninetails looked at his watch.

"Oh!" he said. "It's almost time for classes to start. I got a full class today."

He kissed Fuego.

"I'll see you at lunch, baby." he said. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Fuego.

Anti-Drug Ninetails walked inside.

Everyone else except for Trippz began walking inside for breakfast.

Trippz stood by the fountain and saw Priscilla's ghost.

The ghost smiled at her and she smiled back with tears running down her face.

She then began walking toward the school building.

**THE END**

Finger Eleven - Suffocate

**CHARACTERS:**

Anti-Drug Ninetails

Brax the demon

Carta Simms

Flutter Glitters

Fuego Flames

Priscilla Moore

Prue Grissom

and Trippz Grissom

**Brax, Carta, and Priscilla created by me. All other characters created by FelineOfWriting.**


End file.
